Costumes
Costumes are a great way of boosting stats and can be unlocked by beating the cyborg (every tenth round) in the Survival. However, do note that even if you unlock them, they will still cost points. Secondly, they may even be kicked off during the match, so it is far better to upgrade the base stats. Of course, some have a great design, with a handful even being animated, so it really depends on whether you want to save up your points or spend it on these items. How Hats are Released It is NOT true that the higher the number of rounds you get pass in survival, the better the hats. It is possible to get an F rank hat even in round 110 (a very high round), and possible to get an SS rank hat in round 80+. The way they release hats is based on how MUCH you play for one time in Survival mode. In other words, you have to keep going on and on without stopping to improve the quality of the hats. Somehow, they will know if you have stopped even if your game resumes at the page after you finish a round, and based on what I have been through, the quality of the hats you unlock will go down significantly. In short, you will need a lot of time and effort just to unlock good costumes, and it gets boring if you keep playing on until about round 30-40. Still, you can always play the Survival for leisure. SS Rank Hats If you have ever wondered what makes the best players shine even more, it's really due to the effort of these SS Rank hats, making stats ridiculously high. A warning though: they cost a bomb. I'm not kidding, they cost like 800,000 points for just ONE hat. So it depends. Like I said, upgrading your base stats are better, but if all of them are already maxed out, or if you just want the hat, then by all means, go ahead. But if you are a beginner and have just unlocked a relatively low rank hat, you probably should NOT look below, because that will just make you feel down. Otherwise, here are the stats of the SS Rank hats I have unlocked and know. I hope this will help you decide what to buy (if you have unlocked but not bought a few SS Rank hats). =Rank F Hats= ---- Apple with a arrow Effect:'nothing '''Cost:'9000 points '''Stats: +1 Speed Poo with a stick hat Effect:'''Nothing '''Cost: 8,000 points Stats: +1 Jump Mouse ears hat Effect: Nothing Cost: 8,000 points Stats: Dash +1 Buck hat Effect:'Nothing '''Cost:'9,000 points 'Stats:'Power +1 '''Candy Bandana Effect:'Nothing '''Cost:'10,000 'Stats:'Kick +1 '''Handle hat Effect:'Nothing '''Cost:'8,000 points '''Stats:+1 Dash Horn hat Effect:'Nothing '''Cost:'10,000 points '''Stats: Kick +1 RANK E hats Bunny Ears Effect:'Nothing '''Cost:'32,000 'Stats:'Speed +2 Ribbon hat 'Effect:'Nothing 'Cost:'28,000 'Stats:'Speed +1 Kick+1 Dash+1 Sun Flower hat 'Effect:'Nothing 'Cost:'32,000 'Stats:'Kick+2 Power+1 Winged Cap 'Effect:'Nothing 'Cost:'35,000 'Stats:'Jump +1 Dash +2 Hawaiian Hat 'Effect:'Nothing 'Cost:'32,000 'Stats:'Kick +1 Speed +1 Stars Antennas 'Effect:'Nothing 'Cost:'32,000 'Stats:'Jump +1 Power +1 Constructor Helmet 'Effect:'Nothing 'Cost:'30,000 'Stats:'Kick +1 Jump +1 =UPDATED AS OF November 8th 2013, PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE THE STATS= '''2nd SS Rank Hat (Pirate hat) Speed +3 Kick +3 Jump +3 Dsh +3 Power +3 founded by : Vmize234 3rd SS Rank Hat (Viking Helmet) Speed +0 Kick +7 Jump +0 Dash +3 Power +4 4th SS Rank Hat (Red Hat) Speed +0 Kick +3 Jump +3 Dash +7 Power +1 5th SS Rank Hat (golden thing with a long feather sticking out): Speed +4 Kick +2 Jump +7 Dash +1 Power +0 7th SS Rank Costume (Wierd orangeish feathery mask) Speed +6 Kick +3 Jump +0 Dash +6 Power +0 8th SS Rank Hat '''(purple football helmet with yellow stripe and star): Speed +5 Kick +0 Jump +0 Dash +5 Power +5 Founded by : TreasureME '''9th SS Rank Hat (Black and blue tentacles) Speed +4 Kick +7 Jump +2 Dash +2 Power +0 Founded by : Soccer100006 10th SS Rank Hat '''(blinking frog eyes): Speed +3 Kick +0 Jump +6 Dash +0 Power +6 Founded by : VegDude '''11th SS Rank Hat (shooting gun): Speed +4 Kick +3 Jump +3 Dash +1 Power +4 *Bonus: Gun will shoot bullets in the game which damage the opponent massively if he happens to jump Founded by : espania12 12th SS Rank Hat '''(spiked hat) Speed +2 Kick +3 Jump +4 Dash +3 Power +3 * Bonus: Sometimes the spikes will come out and damage the opponent if the spikes touch him. Founded by : Yami17 '''14th SS Rank Hat (Denmark's costume like a shoting laser) Speed +2 Kick +5 Jump +3 Dash +2 Power +4 Bonus : shoots lasers that will forcefield oppoment on few seconds founded by : GeoJew* '15th SS Rank Hat '(lollipop like thing) Speed +5 Kick +1 Jump +4 Dash +5 Power +1 *Bonus: shoots spiderwebs that will temporarily stun any player hit by the web just like portugals power shot. Founded by : GeoJew* '16th SS Rank Hat '(magnet) Speed +2 Kick +4 Jump +4 Dash +2 Power +4 Bonus: magnetic ball will take it to you 17th SS Rank Hat (Luxembourg hat) Speed +5Speed 5 Kick 5 Jump 1 Dash 0 Power 6 Kick+5 Jump+1 Dash+0 Power+6 Bonus:shoting a blue ray that will make you small.